The Queen's Heart
by arendt-m
Summary: He had seen her heart. He had had her heart in his bare hands, it was given to him. And yes, he lost it but also found a few days later, only to break it. At least that's how he saw it and he was sure that it was how she felt. He sat on the forest by himself and cried. He too had lost his love, his soulmate.


_**A/N:** I apologize for any mistake that you may find here, English isn't my first language and I wrote this during the night. Also, I never wrote a fanfic before. This little story is my contribution to the** Outlaw Queen Week day 1: True Love's Kiss**_

* * *

He had seen her heart. He had had her heart in his bare hands, it was given to him. And yes, he lost it but also found a few days later, only to break it. At least that's how he saw it and he was sure that it was how she felt.

He sat on the forest by himself and cried. He too had lost his love, his soulmate. Roland was asleep beside his mother, a woman that was supposed to be dead, that he had mourned and should've been killed by the Evil Queen

He knew that, he knew Regina had done horrible things, he had seen her small, dark and cold heart, he didn't care because he also saw her soul, an eighteen year old girl seeking freedom and happiness, the woman that was willing to put herself in danger as many times as it was necessary, to earn the love of her son, to pay the price. He felt the difference in her heart when they retrieved, it was lighter, warmer and bigger, nothing much, nothing someone who wasn't looking would see. But he did. He wondered if it was because she was in love for him, the same way he has for her. Now he preferred to think it was because of her son. But deep down he knew it wasn't, she love her son long before never said the words, neither did him, and now she wasn't there anymore.  
Her heart had been broke another time and she wondered if she could survive this, but she didn't wait to see, she drank a potion and forgot. For a few weeks it worked perfectly, no memory of another scar in her heart, until she discovered her pregnancy. How would this be possible? It couldn't!  
She hid, she didn't want to face Tinkerbell, that insistently told her that the man with lonely eyes and a broke family was indeed her lover. The man that ran around with arrows and bows, even though wasn't necessary, to teach the kids how to use it, the man who had made a choice, that left his wife because no love could be found between them. He had changed, Marian didn't knew him anymore, she couldn't love this new person, and his heart belonged to someone else.  
Regina felt weak around him, like he knew her way too much, but she still sat by his side, the broke look in his eyes that seems to get worse every time they shared some space. He smiled, it was a painfully sad smile. She knew that pain but she didn't want to believe in Tinkerbell, because if she was right, that man had caused her pain. And yet, it felt so right to be next to him.  
They had small talks for months, sharing laughs and stories. Nobody knew she was pregnant, she wasn't ready for that and her petite form helped her with that.  
At this time she realized that the Outlaw was in great pain, but would stay by her side anyway. She started to feel her heart beating faster whenever he was around, but she was too proud to do anything about it. He saw it too, the way she started to look at him when she thought he wasn't seeing, the soft way she now talked to him, maybe he had made his way back to her heart, but he couldn't risked. Not now. He couldn't lose her again.  
They agreed to meet at Granny's with the Charmings to discuss some issues, related to the newest crisis they were going through. But she woke up in pain, there was blood and she was afraid to call the doctor, what if her baby wasn't well? She might as well die than take another lost like that. She cried and failed to hear the footsteps, there he was.

"M'lady is everything ok? Didn't want to disturb you. When you didn't showed up today I felt something was wrong"  
She was under her blankets, sobbing, he wasn't the person she wanted to see, or was him? The blood, she looked down her hands and shut her eyes. Enough she wasn't going to lose her child without a fight.  
" I-I need help" she took the blankets off her and he saw her swollen belly and the blood, he didn't even thought about anything he just ran towards her. He carefully took her in his arms and ran downstairs to find David and Emma, they got in the car without much talk and David broke every speed limit to get to the hospital.  
Robin was holding her close and fighting his tears as he gently touched her cheeks.

"Everything is gonna be ok. I won't lose you again"

She closed her eyes, she knew what he was talking about, she didn't remember but she knew it.  
Her eyes were still closed when they arrived at the hospital and Robin's tears finally won and freely fell down his cheeks  
"M'love, please wake up" no response " Don't leave me now, not again"  
He kissed her, even though there was no magic keeping her eyes closed, she still woke up, she did so because of the warmth she felt, the electricity that ran throughout her body, the memories that returned. She smiled and kissed him back just for a second , to let him know that she remembered, before the doctor Whale and the nurses took her away.

He sat there for hours, waiting for an answer, she had just came back to him, he couldn't lose her, the last 7 months were incredibly painfull without her, even though she was right there, it wasn't the same. And there was the doctor, still with his mask on, so Robin couldn't read him.

"She's fine and so is the baby, even though she was only 7 months pregnant, the baby will be just fine. Now,she's asking for you"

He ran to her room, he hadn't given much thought to the baby, he was too worried about her life, but as soon as he entered the room, he saw her glowing. The baby was in a incubator by her side, connected to some machines he knew nothing about. Their eyes met and she smiled

"Come meet our daughter "


End file.
